Sleigh Ride
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Blaze and Silver spend Christmas alone every year. When the two quiet but strong souls coincidentally meet up on Christmas Day, they will discover the true meaning of Christmas over a cup of coffee and an unforgettable sleigh ride. Characters are human.


**Hey guys! I'd thought I'd whip up a little holiday oneshot while taking a small break from Love Had No Boundaries. And I'm using an awesome pairing- Silvaze! I think that they are really compatible for reasons you're about to find out in this fic. Sonic and co. will be in human form. Also, there is a slightly stereotypical comment Silver says in the beginning. Please do not take offense to it. I'm just having some harmless fun. I don't want any flames popping up because of that one sentence. You know how some people are. And I don't do flames anyway.**

**Sonic: That's what she said!**

**Me: -.-'**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Title: **_Sleigh Ride_

_**Pairing: **__Silver X Blaze (Human)_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the song Sleigh Ride._

_**Summary: **__Blaze and Silver spend Christmas alone every year. When the two quiet but strong souls coincidentally meet up on Christmas Day, they will discover the true meaning of Christmas over a cup of coffee and an unforgettable sleigh ride. Characters are human._

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old Blaze looked down at a brightly decorated envelope that came from her mailbox. She noted that it was from her friend Amy Rose. Curious, Blaze tore through the seal and took out its contents. Inside the envelope was a candy cane and a folded piece of paper that was just as decorated as the envelope it came in.<p>

"It looks like Amy spared no expense to hint that this is yet another Christmas party." Blaze smirked.

Blaze didn't even need to open the paper to know that it was an invitation. Blaze had been getting invites to Amy's annual Christmas party ever since she moved to Station Square. And every time, Blaze politely declined the request for her attendance.

Blaze walked in her kitchen towards her calendar. Blaze crossed out yesterday and looked at today- December 25th. Sighing, Blaze went back to her bedroom to change into her clothes. Blaze never really liked winter. Being a pyro kinetic has its ups and downs.

So instead of staying cooped up inside her small apartment, she decided to go the café she visits every year to stay warm- The Station Square Espresso Bar. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans and the heat from the fire in the small fireplace always made her feel cozy.

The only problem this year was getting there. Blaze looked outside her window and shivered at the snow and ice covered ground. She strode over to her mirror and looked at herself. Her summer tan was gone completely. Blaze's pale face mocked her, reminding her of her least favorite season. Now she had nothing to remind her that summer would be here soon.

Groaning, the purple-haired girl marched over to her closet and opened it, deciding what to wear that day. She decided on a light blue sweater, denim jeans, and her black ankle snow boots. After tucking her jeans inside her boots, Blaze went over to her mirror again. She applied amber mascara that matched her eyes on her eyelashes and quickly did her hair. She put the long purple mane into simple ponytail.

Satisfied, Blaze put on her purple coat and headed out of her room with her wallet. When she opened her apartment door, a cold gust of wind smacked Blaze in the face.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Blaze hissed, shutting the door.

Blaze quickly put up her hood and tightened the drawstrings. After that, Blaze left her house.

As Blaze trekked to the espresso bar, there were many couples around her laughing, holding hands, and sipping hot chocolate from coffee cups. Blaze didn't take notice to those activities. Instead, her focus was in the destination ahead.

_This is just another cold Christmas for me._ Blaze thought, sighing.

* * *

><p>Light shone through Silver's windows that Christmas morning. Groaning, Silver rolled over to the other side of his bed, only to fall off.<p>

"Ack!" he yelped.

The amber-eyes albino used his telekinesis to stop his gravity-bound body before hitting the floor, the blue markings on his face, hands, and legs glowing. His face was one inch from hitting the carpeted floor. Sighing in relief, Silver righted himself and stretched. The phone rang, and Silver used his telekinesis to direct the mobile device towards him.

"Hello?" Silver answered.

"Hey, Silver! What are you up to?" the voice of his blue-haired friend Sonic asked him.

"Escaping a possible carpet burn on my face. You?" Silver replied casually.

"Well, I'm calling all the guys. Amy and I are inviting you to her Christmas party tonight from seven until midnight." Sonic informed him.

Silver sighed as he balanced his phone on one side. He rummaged through his closet for something.

"Sonic, you know how I feel about parties-Ack!" Silver squeaked as a pile of clothes toppled on top of him.

"Silver, what's going on in there?" Sonic asked, snickering slightly.

Silver popped his head from under the heap, a sock and a pair of boxers on his head.

"Oh, nothing!" Silver replied in a sing-song voice.

"Your closet collapsed on you again, didn't it?" Sonic inquired.

"…your mom!" Silver retorted lamely.

"What! My mother collapsed on you? When you come to the party, I finna kick your-!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Sonic, three things." he said. "One, your mother isn't here. Two, I'm not attending Amy's party. You know I hate all of the overused Christmas stuff. And three, never say "finna" again. You're not black."

"Whatever!" Sonic snapped. "Well, that's cool if you don't come, I guess. I don't think Blaze is coming either."

Silver's face turned slightly red at the mentioning of Blaze. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, no matter how Amy decorates Blaze's invitation, Blaze decides not to come. Being a pyro kinetic is tough in the wintertime anyways. I mean, I can run rain or shine. Blaze has to be a bit more cautious."

"Yeah…" Silver said wistfully.

It's not like Silver disliked winter, or Christmas in general. The eighteen year old albino is used to spending Christmas alone. He doesn't believe that Amy's party will give him "holiday cheer", especially because Blaze won't be around.

"Dude, are you there? Heeeeelloooooo?" Sonic sang into the phone.

"Oh, sorry." Silver apologized. "I kinda dazed off."

"That's alright. Well, I gotta run, literally. Amy wants me to pick up the party goodies from the bakery now. I'll do anything to avoid that hammer of hers. See ya on the flip side, S-dog!"

"Sonic, you're not black." Silver repeated, sighing.

"Ay man, don't hate the player, hate the game." Sonic replied.

"Okay, now you're just being a jerk. Later." Silver hung up, laughing to himself.

Feeling much better than he did earlier, Silver quickly reorganized his closet. He then picked out his clothes for the day. He opted on an ivory sweater, light blue straight-leg jeans, and his red leather Chuck Taylors. Silver then stared at himself in his bathroom mirror, looking unhappily at his long, messy silver hair. The straggly strands reached down to the bottom of his neck.

Silver took out his brush and some gel and went to work. He smoothed out and untangled his hair with the brush. He then used the gel to make it spike in several directions. Content, Silver walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what am I going to do today?" Silver muttered to himself as he walked out of the bedroom. He suddenly felt like Phineas and Ferb.

Silver went outside and grabbed the newspaper at the end of the driveway. They had lots of ads, of course. This is Christmas day, after all. As he flipped through it on his way back into his small house, one ad grabbed his attention.

"The Station Square Espresso Bar is having a one day special." he read out loud. "If you and your significant other come between seven am and four pm, the second drink ordered is absolutely free. We will be closed at four fifteen. Come enjoy the holidays with your sweetheart over a cup of our freshly brewed coffee."

Silver reached the front door and stopped in front of it.

"Maybe Blaze would like to come here with me." he whispered. "The espresso bar is spacious and not too crowded. I'm sure she'll like it."

With that idea, Silver hurried inside his home and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed Blaze's number and waited. Fifteen seconds later, Blaze's voice heard. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver began excitedly. "I wanted to ask you-"

"Wait, what?" Blaze asked confused.

"Blaze, I was just-"

"Oh, I'm not available at this time, so leave a message, and I call you back. Bye."

Silver quickly hung up. "Damn it, that whole thing was her voice mail!" he said, a little frustrated. "She must have left her apartment for something."

Silver looked down at the ad sadly. "Oh, well. I'll just go there by myself. I've always wanted to try their peppermint mocha."

With that lonesome idea, Silver went back to his room to grab his dark green coat with a furred hood and left, thinking he was going to spend Christmas alone again. As he was walking to his destination, he noticed many couples walking around eating gourmet popcorn and actually wearing Christmas attire, like a Santa Claus hat and elf shoes.

_This is just another cliché Christmas for me._ Silver thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaze entered the Station Square Espresso Bar without too much difficulty. There was an incident where a blue truck driving though it would be funny to drive over melting snow puddles at a high speed, splashing the defenseless girl in the process. It wasn't like she could retaliate with fire. Blaze did evaporate the water with her pyro kinesis in the end.<p>

Trying to clear the awful memory from her mind, Blaze looked around the dimmed café, feeling at ease. Everyone was sitting at a table or on a sofa, chatting quietly. She did notice that there were many couples there today. Shrugging to herself, Blaze waited in line to place her order. There were five people in front of her, so she stood there patiently. After about ten minutes, it was Blaze's turn.

"Hi, Blaze! Welcome back to the Station Square Espresso Bar! What can I get you today?" a cheerful red-haired employee named Sammy asked.

Sammy has worked the Christmas shift ever since Blaze started coming to the espresso bar every Christmas. They personally know each other now.

"Thanks, Sammy." Blaze replied. "Let's see, I would like-"

A loud crash and yelp interrupted Blaze and everyone inside the espresso bar. Curious and a bit bewildered, Blaze poked her head out of line to the coffee shop's door. There she saw a familiar silver haired boy hyperventilating and glaring at yet another truck outside the café.

"That wasn't funny! I didn't need another shower today, you douche!" Silver shouted at the red truck that kept on rolling.

Sure enough, Silver was soaking wet from the truck's "accident".

"Silver?" Blaze called, shocked.

Silver looked up and saw his friend. He blushed, ashamed that she had to see him at his lowest. Blaze walked out of line, allowing the person behind her to go ahead.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked, leading him to a somewhat isolated table on the other side of the café.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Silver rebutted.

"I come here every year…and I don't come soaking wet." Blaze replied, giggling slightly.

"Heh, heh, very funny…wait, you come her every year?" Silver asked , surprised.

Blaze face palmed. "Yeah."

Silver smiled warmly. "That's quite ironic, really. This is only my third time coming here."

Silver began to shiver from the water. Blaze quickly put a hand to his forehead, and heat suddenly traveled throughout his body.

"There, that should warm you up." Blaze murmured.

"Thanks." Silver replied, blushing from the contact.

Blaze manipulated the heat to Silver's clothes, drying them in almost an instant.

"I feel so much better." Silver grinned.

"That good. So, let's get some coffee." Blaze replied, returning the smile.

Silver sauntered over to the coffee counter with Blaze, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. Sammy grinned at Blaze and Silver when they made it back to the counter.

"Blaze, who's this?" she asked.

"Sammy, this is Silver. Silver, this is Sammy." Blaze said quickly.

Silver waved hello, and Sammy giggled.

"Are you two dating? So, we are having a special today. It's a buy one drink get one free special for couples only. So, are you?" she asked.

Blaze's head slightly tilted back in shock. "A couple?" she repeated. "We are n-"

"A couple." Silver cut in. "We are dating."

"Aw, how sweet." Sammy gushed. "Blaze, I know what you want. Silver?"

"A grande peppermint mocha, please." Silver told her.

"Okay, that's one grande gingerbread hot chocolate and on grande peppermint mocha coming up." Sammy told them.

Sammy gave Blaze a playful wink and gestured towards Silver before leaving the counter to make the coffee.

Blaze looked at Silver in disbelief. "Silver, what was that?"

Silver whistled and walked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Silver!" Blaze called after him, exasperated.

She walked after him. "Why did you say that we were a couple?"

"Oh, our coffee's ready!" Silver told her nervously.

He hurried over to the waiting Sammy, paid for the one drink, and brought them to Blaze.

"Silver, explain yourself." Blaze ordered him.

"Fine, but I'm not good at this stuff when I'm sitting still. Walk with me." Silver replied, gesturing towards the door. Blaze looked at the door reluctantly and sighed.

"Fine, but if a crazy truck drives by splashing water, you're taking the hit."

Silver slowly grinned as he and Blaze walked out of the shop. When all of those events took place, two sets of eyes were watching them. They quickly scattered when Blaze and Silver walked out.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze awkwardly sipped at their coffee as they walked along the frozen sidewalk. Snow began to softly fall from the sky.<p>

"Looks like we received a White Christmas, huh?" Silver joked.

"So, tell me what the deal was back there." Blaze commanded.

Silver sighed, mustering up his courage. "Well, I saw an ad in the newspaper today advertising that special Sammy was talking about. I liked the idea of us being a couple and being able to do stuff like that. I called your house, but you weren't there obviously. And you had that mean voice message…"

"Everyone says that I don't have a sense of humor, so I thought my voice mail was pretty funny." Blaze defended.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked. "You have a great sense of humor. It's unique, like you..."

Blaze looked away, feeling her face turn red. It wasn't from the cold.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that I-" Silver was cut off when a loud voice cut through the frosty air.

"Come one, come all! Free sleigh rides are the best of them all! All I need is a couple of lovers! Then after this ride, they'll be having fun under the covers- I mean, they will have a passionate feeling!"

Blaze tilted her head in confusion. "What did he say halfway through?"

"Nothing important." Silver replied quickly. "Let's go check out this free sleigh ride."

Blaze and Silver threw away their empty cups and walked over to a man wearing a top hat and a cape. The man had warm green eyes and a nice smile. Next to him was an open sleigh with two white horses reined.

"Hi there! Are you two happy lovers interested in a sleigh ride?"

"Yes, we are." Blaze replied immediately.

This time, Silver was shocked.

"Well hop on in and enjoy the ride." the man replied.

The man opened the little door to the horse drawn sleigh. Silver got in first, then he helped Blaze in. The man hopped in the front sleigh seat and grabbed hold of the reins.

"Giddyap!" The man cried, slapping the reins.

The sleigh took off at a really fast speed. Blaze shrieked in surprised and clung onto Silver's arm. Silver was used to high speeds, so he smiled at Blaze and began to enjoy this time with her.

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing**_

_**Ring ting tingle-ing too**_

_**Come on, it's lovely weather**_

_**For a sleigh ride together with you**_

When Blaze got used to the crazy-fast speed, she let go of Silver and looked to the side of her. Everything was passing by in a blur of colors. Her eyes brightened at the Christmas trees at almost every shop. The man looked behind him to see Silver and Blaze in awe.

"Everything is going according to plan." he whispered, satisfied.

Sonic turned a fast corner, almost flinging Blaze off the side of the sleigh. Luckily, Silver grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Blaze turned beet red again at the closeness of their bodies. Blazes head was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the heat from his coat.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

"I'm fine." Blaze replied softly.

Silver released Blaze, and they awkwardly looked at each other, forgetting that the sleigh was going about forty miles per hour. Silver inched his hand towards Blaze's and covered it with his.

Just ahead, Silver and Blaze spotted the trucks that gave them the blues. The owners of the blue and red trucks were apparently friends, because they parked next to each other, got out, and started laughing about something.

"Dude, step on it!" Silver cried to the sleigh chauffeur.

"And make sure you splatter those two truck drivers ahead with all the snow you can!" Blaze added.

"Alrighty then!" the man smirked.

He slapped the reins against the horses again, and the horses went even faster. The man steered them to the side near the sidewalk where the drivers were laughing. The sleigh dug into the snow, and it elevated in the air towards the men.

_**Outside the snow is falling**_

_**And friends are calling "Yoo hoo"!**_

_**Come on, it's lovely weather **_

_**For a sleigh ride together with you**_

Silver and Blaze burst with laughter when the men were covered head to toe in snow. They looked like snowmen with beards.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Silver cried.

"I doubt they'll be splattering water all over pedestrians anytime soon." Blaze snickered.

The man pulled on the reins of the horses a little, making them slow down some.

"Hmmm? Why are we slowing down?" Blaze wondered.

Silver looked around and saw that they were in Amy's neighborhood. The two looked inside Amy's window and saw her finishing up decorations for her party. The albino and violette felt bad for declining the Christmas party invite as the sleigh rolled on by Amy's house. The sleigh picked up speed again, catching the teens off guard.

"Whoa!" Silver yelped, using his telekinesis to hold him still.

Blaze looked at him and saw that he was in an awkward situation. He was halfway out of the sleigh, and both his arms were in the air. His left leg was up in the air while the other one was planted on the ground. Taking the chance, Blaze pulled on Silver's frozen body, pulling him back on the sleigh. Silver then released himself, sighing in relief.

_**Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Let's look at the snow**_

_**We're riding in a wonderland of snow**_

_**Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap it's grand**_

_**Just holding your hand**_

_**We're gliding along with the song**_

_**Of a wintry fairy land**_

"I'm starting to think this whole sleigh ride was a setup to kill us." Blaze laughed.

"If so, they're doing a good job." Silver moaned.

Five minutes later, there was yet another problem. There was a stray German shepherd crossing the street. The two horses whinnied and reared up, their two front legs in the air as the dog barked.

"Whoa, whoa!" The man cried, pulling on the reins.

His efforts were futile. The sleigh started rocking around, eventually flinging Silver off.

"Silver!" Blaze cried.

Silver landed head first into a heap of snow. Blaze jumped off the sleigh and hurried to the impacted snow. She was slightly afraid to go into the snow.

"Silver?" she called.

Blaze was about to melt the snow herself when Silver's pale hand grabbed Blaze's arm and pulled her into the snow.

"Ahhhhhh!" Blaze screamed as she fell in head first.

Blaze felt the icy concoction on her face and body, but she suddenly hit something warm. She opened her eyes to see Silver glowing, his telekinesis keeping him warm. Silver began to laugh, seeing Blaze's expression.

_**Our cheeks are nice and rosy**_

_**And comfy cozy are we**_

_**We're snuggled up together like two**_

_**Birds of a feather would be**_

"Blaze, you should have seen yourself!" Silver laughed. "You looked like you saw a ghost!"

"This is the last time I go with you anywhere." Blaze muttered.

She was about to get up out of the small ditch Silver made when he suddenly enclosed her in his force field.

"You don't really mean that." he whispered.

Blaze looked away, but Silver used his free hand to turn her face back.

"How do you know? Why do you care?" Blaze asked him.

"You've guarded your heart so long that you're afraid to open it up." Silver told her. "The pain of your past seized your emotions. Look, you're afraid of snow, yet you're lying just fine in it. You say you spend Christmas alone, but you're spending it with me. What do you think that means?"

Blaze's eyes widened. "Well, I-"

Suddenly, all the snow around them was scooped away. Blaze and Silver yelped in surprise.

_**Let's take the road before us**_

_**And sing a chorus or two**_

_**Come on it's lovely weather**_

_**For a sleigh ride together with you**_

"Are you two okay?" the man asked, staring down at them.

Seeing their position, the man smirked. "Well, well ,well! I guess somebody wanted some "jingle bells" right now."

"Okay, I'm up!" Silver cried.

The two got off of each other and stood there.

"Well, we're back at the espresso bar, so that means the sleigh ride is over." The man grinned. "Now, I want you two to think about something. What is the true meaning of Christmas for you? Don't forget, and Merry Christmas!"

"Uh…thanks." Silver replied, edging away with Blaze.

* * *

><p>"That was the weirdest sleigh ride I've ever seen." Silver laughed half an hour later.<p>

"Yeah, they make it look so perfect on TV." Blaze agreed.

The two were walking aimlessly around Station Square, stopping occasionally to window shop.

Blaze checked her cell phone clock and saw that it was 5:55. Since it was December, the days were shorter, so it was already dark out.

"Hey Silver, let's hurry over to the Station Square Circle." Blaze suggested.

"Why? What's down there?" he asked, confused.

"Just come on!" Blaze sighed, grabbing his hand.

They hurried down several streets with Silver trailing behind. He looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Blaze. They stopped in front of a huge evergreen tree in the center of a bunch of shops. It was dark, though.

"What's so special about this future chunk of firewood?" Silver questioned.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Blaze smirked.

The clocks struck six, and at that moment, the evergreen tree was brought to life. Lots of Christmas lights, ornaments, ribbon, and other decorations lit up the night sky. The tree was absolutely amazing.

"I never knew this took place down here! How did you know about this?" Silver asked, astonished.

"I always see the lights from the coffee shop, but never went to look at the tree in person. Last year, I asked Sammy where the tree was, and she said in Station Square Circle. I vowed to come see it this year by myself…but I'm glad you were here with me." Blaze explained, her voice growing softer.

"Blaze…" Silver murmured.

They looked up at the Christmas tree again, only to see Mistletoe right underneath them.

"Oh no! No wonder that scandalous decoration is there! We're standing next to a lingerie shop!" Blaze cried.

Silver blushed at the adornment, but then smiled down at Blaze. He took her hand and led her away from the lingerie store. He stopped in front of the huge Christmas tree, the lights showering down on them.

"Well, kissing you under Mistletoe for tradition is one thing, but kissing a beautiful girl to express my love is another." he whispered.

Silver dipped his head and captured her lips with his, the warm, heady flesh enthralling him. Blaze's shocked eyes closed, wrapping her arms around his neck. The delicious flavors of peppermint, chocolate, and gingerbread were exchanged between the two love-struck youths. Silver, wanting more of Blaze's intoxicating essence, slid his tongue into her hot crevice, tasting her further. Blaze released a soft moan as Silver's arms encircled her waist. Blaze leaned upwards on her tip-toes, deepening the kiss.

When air became a necessity, the passionate kiss was released. Silver and Blaze were panting slightly.

"I think I know what the true meaning of Christmas is." Silver told her.

"Yeah, me too." Blaze replied.

"Taking time to spend with the ones you love with joy and happiness." The duo said in unison.

_**There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray**_

_**It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day**_

_**We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop**_

_**At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop**_

_**Pop! Pop! Pop!**_

"You know…" Silver finally said. "It's only six-fifteen. How about we go to Amy's party after all?"

Blaze slowly smiled her treasured Cheshire cat grin.

"Sure, why not?" she replied. "I haven't crashed a party in a while."

"More like ever." Silver teased.

"You don't know that." Blaze smirked.

"What kind of parties have you been going to?"

Blaze playfully punched Silver on his arm. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The journey to Amy's house was peaceful and comfortable. Silver and Blaze eventually held hands, not knowing it themselves. At seven sharp, Silver knocked on Amy's door.<p>

"I'm coming!" The voice of their pink-haired friend called.

Amy opened the door and squealed in excitement when she saw who was at her door.

"You two came after all! On time, too! Come in, come in!" Amy cried, ushering them inside.

Amy still had her apron on from cooking, so she quickly removed it. She told Silver and Blaze to sit down on the sofa until she came back. In the meantime, Sonic came out to greet them.

"I knew you two couldn't stay away from us forever!" Sonic joked, hugging Blaze and hand pounding Silver.

Amy came back with two Santa hats and two gifts.

"Put these on." she instructed, tossing the hats at the couple. "And don't open your presents until everyone gets here."

"Sure, Amy?" Blaze replied warmly.

She and Silver put on their hats, smiling goofily at one another. Amy giggled at them, knowing something was going on.

In half an hour, all of Amy's guests had arrived. Shadow came with Rouge, Knuckles came with Shade, Tails came with Cream, and The Chaotix Vector, Espio, and Charmy arrived at the same time as the Babylon Rogues Jet, Wave, and Storm. Everyone had on Santa hats and a present.

"Now, let's eat!" Amy grinned.

Everyone (even Shadow) cheered and bombarded Amy's kitchen.

"Hey!" Amy cried. "If you all mess up my kitchen, you'll be spending the night with Brawny paper towels and Scrubbing Bubbles!"

Sandwiches, cookies, chips, and much more were passed around as everyone enjoyed the party.

_**There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy**_

_**When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie**_

_**It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives**_

_**These wonderful things are the things**_

_**We remember all through our lives**_

While everyone was in high spirits, Amy pulled Sonic to the side.

"You were the worse sleigh rider ever! You could have killed Silver and Blaze!" Amy hissed.

"I'm sorry! You know I like things fast!" Sonic replied, sweat dropping.

Amy rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore the perverted duality in his words.

"Fine, at least they're finally together." she sighed. "And by the way, what did you to the horses?"

Sonic twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well…"

A shrill whinny could be heard from Amy's garage. Amy's eyes darkened at Sonic as she took out her infamous Piko Piko Hammer.

"Oh come on Amy!" Sonic cried. "It's Christmas!"

While Amy was chasing Sonic around the house, Silver and Blaze were laughing and talking with everyone else, holding hands under the table the whole time.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This took me two days to write! I feel accomplished now. This was my first Silvaze, even though they were in human form. Thanks for reading, and remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I'd love to read your feedback! Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
